Chrono Ivan
Chrono Ivan is a special tech unit available to Soviet and Allied Commanders during the first and second iterations of the Third World War. It is essentially the same as a regular Crazy Ivan, with the ability to teleport to any location on the map. The unit is acquired upon the successful infiltration of an Allied battle lab (in Red Alert 2, provided a Soviet barracks is built) or a Soviet one (in Yuri's Revenge) by a spy. In-game Chrono Ivan carries the standard explosive payload of a Crazy Ivan. However, he is also equipped with the power of portable Chronosphere technology derived from the Chrono Legionnaire, which allowed him to take a far more aggressive approach than had been performed by regular Crazy Ivans. In addition to being able to wire virtually any unit or structure with explosives, he can quickly chronoshift into the heart of an enemy base, plant explosives on key structures, and then rapidly escape out of the base, leaving an upcoming wave of destruction in his wake. Chrono Ivans, upon entering an IFV, transform the vehicle into an instrument for suicide bombing, same as the regular Crazy Ivan. The high speed of this "demolition" IFV makes it difficult to destroy before reaching its target. The radiation left behind from the explosion of this vehicle suggests that it involves the use of "dirty bombs", or even small nuclear warheads. Vulnerabilities Chrono Ivans take time to completely phase in to new locations when chronoshifting, which makes them, laden with explosives, vulnerable to weaponry of all kinds, including the mind control of Yuri clones and other psychic units, while phasing in from the time stream, and often resulted in him only making chronoshifts in short intervals as he advanced forward to new positions, although his vanishing escapes out of a location could be nearly instantaneous. Also, the Chrono Ivan is more expensive than the standard Crazy Ivan, even more so in Yuri's Revenge. Also, as with the original Crazy Ivan, engineers can defuse his explosives before they are detonated. The chrono commando is superior to the Chrono Ivan in destroying structures, as the former's C4 detonates instantly and guarantees the destruction of the targeted building, being more powerful than the Ivan's delayed TNT. The Chrono Ivan does not appear in Red Alert 3. Assessment Pros * Same in performance as a Crazy Ivan, but with a teleporting ability. * Good hit-and-run unit. * bombs do splash damage * Will not be announced to other players when trained, unlike the chrono commando. * Cannot get crushed, except by a Battle Fortress. Cons * Less armour than a normal Crazy Ivan. * Expensive in Yuri's Revenge ($1750). * Will not explode when killed. * Cannot place bombs over walls. * Cannot gain veterancy. * Difficult to acquire. * Can be mind controlled if they teleport near the wrong units especially a Yuri clone. Gallery File:RA2_Chrono_Ivan_Veteran_Icons.png|Unused veteran icon RA2_Chrono_Ivan_Korea_Icons.gif|Icon with Korean text RA2_Chrono_Ivan_China_Icons.jpeg|Icon with Chinese text Category:Red Alert 2 Infantry Category:Red Alert 2 Soviet Arsenal Category:Yuri's Revenge Allied arsenal